10 things I hate about you
by Aiedail.Black
Summary: Se han escrito numerosas hitorias plagadas de hipótesis sobre cómo James, tras años de intentos frustrados, logró conquistar el corazón de Lily Evans. Pero los Merodeadores eran cuatro, y alguien tiene algo que decir. ¿Qué pensaba Sirius Black? Oneshoot.


_La perspectiva de Sirius Black de la relación entre su mejor amigo y cierta pelirroja irascible. _

_Espero que la disfrutéis. _

_Dejar reviews es bueno para el cutis. _

**Los personajes son de Rowling, y la historia es mía. **

**10 things I hate about you**

Lily Evans es:

-Estirada

-Estricta

-Aburrida

-Doña Perfecta

-Sabelotodo

-Frígida

-Pelota

-Seguidora a rajatabla de las normas

-Engreída

-Manipuladora.

Es decir, todo lo que yo odio.

Vale, está buena. Tiene las piernas largas en comparación con su pequeña estatura, el trasero redondo y las tetas bien puestas, y por eso lograba medio-entender la fascinación que ejercía sobre James. Pero sólo a medias. Porque aunque mi amigo no obviaba jamás sus atributos femeninos, de vez en cuando también deja caer perlas sobre la agudez de su ingenio, su claridad de ideas, su valor, su lealtad hacia sus amigos (Jamás entenderé que la adore por defender a Snivellus… eso sí que no) y la decisión con la que afronta cualquier reto.

…

Está completamente chiflado. Y lo peor es que Remus y Peter le apoyan.

Al principio pensé que era porque le suponía un desafío. Jimmy es atractivos, gracioso, gran jugador de quidditch y uno de los alumnos más inteligentes de Hogwarts (el otro soy yo, está claro), y podría tener a cualquier chica que quisiese. A cualquiera excepto a Lily Evans, que era la única que siempre le había rechazado. Comprendía que fuese detrás de la pelirroja, hasta resultaba divertido.

Aquel cortejo infructuoso había sido parte de nuestra rutina desde tercer curso, cuando se le metió entre ceja y ceja que ella era la mujer de su vida, junto con las escapadas nocturnas, el mapa del merodeador, el ligue, el quidditch, molestar a los Slytherins y esas cosas que solíamos hacer.

Estaba acostumbrado a él, al fin y al cabo, James Potter es como mi hermano, y a los hermanos se les perdona todo. O así debería ser.

No sabría como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Jamás podré olvidar que no dudó ni un instante en dejarme entrar en su casa cuando aparecí en el umbral, empapado y congelado, sin más prenda que un jersey fino y las manos vacías, a principios de julio.

No hizo preguntas.

Simplemente me condujo a su habitación, me dio ropa seca y me abrazó, como hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me abrazaba, con auténtico cariño, con fortaleza, aliviando con el gesto la pesada carga que me atormentaba.

Aquella noche lloré como nunca había llorado. No me gustaba hablar de mi familia, ni formar parte de ella… pero durante las horas que deambulé sin rumbo a través de la oscura noche londinense, sentí lo que era la soledad, el abandono, el ser un desarraigado, un marginado, el no formar parte de nada. Jamás pensé que el desprecio de mi madre pudiera hacerme daño, estaba acostumbrado a él, lo buscaba, porque eso me hacía sentir diferente a ellos…. Pero en aquel momento era como si se me desgarrara el corazón. No tenía a dónde ir, ningún lugar en absoluto… excepto él.

Así se lo dije a James esa noche, entre hipidos y mocos, como un niño pequeño y arrepentido que le confiesa una falta a su padre. Ni siquiera pensé en sentir vergüenza.

Él se limitó a escucharme, mirándome con seriedad, y cuando por fin me quedé sin palabras ni lágrimas, se limitó a decir:

- Canuto, tú eres mi hermano, que no se te ocurra dudarlo.

Esa noche algo cambió para los dos.

Para mí significó la oposición definitiva a mi familia y a todos aquellos que compartían su parecer. Me volví aún más radical en mis ideas y opiniones. Supongo que porque en algún lugar de mi interior, la herida todavía dolía. Y aprendí a odiarles. Aprendí a odiarles porque me habían hecho sufrir, me habían hecho sentir débil, vulnerable.

Y el odio me quemaba por dentro, lacerante.

Para James, en cambio, supuso una diferencia notable en su realidad. Era consciente de lo que pasaba, por supuesto. Su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio, y la inminente guerra nos acechaba como una sombra. El pánico era generalizado. Sin embargo, los Potter siempre habían protegido a mi amigo tras un muro de hogareña calidez. El verme a mí, prófugo de mi propia casa por desafiar su tiranía y crueldad, le abrió los ojos. Le hizo descubrir que el miedo podía traspasar las barreras de su hogar.

A mí no me gustaba mi realidad, así que anhelaba el volver al colegio, volver a aquella rutina segura, familiar, donde contaba con mis amigos y un entorno aislado que nos protegía de la crudeza de la vida exterior.

Quería luchar, por supuesto. Yo no era un cobarde, y no había desafiado a mi familia para nada. Pero no estaba preparado. Todavía no.

Sin embargo, James tenía otras ideas.

El reencuentro fue maravilloso. Remus y Peter estaban al tanto de mi situación, obviamente, y su acogida fue tan cálida que nunca me había alegrado tanto de ser un merodeador. Ese era mi sitio, y ellos eran mi verdadera familia.

Desde principio de curso hubo escapadas, risas y todo aquello que nos daba nuestra esencia.

Pero no sólo.

Yo noté un cambio de actitud en mis amigos. En especial en James y en Remus, aunque Peter los imitaba, como no podía ser de otra manera.

Dejó de interesarles amargar a Filch o poner cabeza a algún que otro impertinente, y en vez de ello, se quedaban en la sala común, debatiendo hasta altas horas de la noche sobre las noticias que aparecían en El Profeta.

Lo entendía. Era imposible no hacerlo cuando a diario algún estudiante tenía que abandonar el colegio para asistir al funeral de un ser querido. Éramos jóvenes, y queríamos cambiar el mundo.

Pero por otra parte, eso me recordaba que eran los ideales que mi familia defendía los que infligían tanto sufrimiento, y me impedía evadirme. A mi pesar, todavía cargaba con el apellido Black.

Una noche, en la habitación, James se aclaró la garganta.

- Creo que deberíamos abandonar las salidas nocturnas durante una temporada. Excepto en Luna Llena, claro. – Debí de poner cara de idiota, porque añadió – No me mires así. Quiero concentrarme en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Quiero sacar las mejores notas posibles y quiero ser Auror. Quiero hacer algo, quiero pararles. – Remus y Peter asintieron, pensativos.

Así era James; fijar un objetivo, visualizar el camino, y convicción.

¿Y yo? Yo no sabía lo que hacer. No quería que me adolescencia acabara. No quería abandonar Hogwarts, ni los momentos felices, aunque sabía que era inevitable.

Pero ese cambio trajo otro aún peor.

Lily Evans siempre estaba presente en los debates, por supuesto. Se implicaba como la que más. Proclamaba sus ideas con pasión y fuerza, y el único que llegaba a igualarla era James.

Tal vez fuera por eso.

Remus lo notó, yo lo noté, James lo notó, y hasta Peter, que podía llegar a ser bastante obtuso en esas cosas, lo notó.

Y es que Lily dejó de mirar a James con desdén para hacerlo con admiración. Él había dejado de pedirle que saliera con él, ignoraba a Snivellus la mayor parte del tiempo, y había cambiado el brillo de arrogancia por el de determinación en sus ojos.

Empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos; en la biblioteca, en las comidas, hasta en los descansos entre clases. Remus estaba encantado, pues ella siempre había sido su amiga, y ahora era la santa de la devoción de Peter, pero yo tenía sentimientos enfrentados.

Aunque pasábamos mucho tiempo los cinco juntos, en algunas ocasiones se iban ellos dos solos.

Por una parte me alegraba por James, pues se lo veía más feliz que nunca, y además, a mi pesar, descubrí que Evans no me resultaba tan odiosa. Era estricta y le gustaba seguir las normas, pero no se lo pensaba dos veces a la hora de quebrantarlas si creía que eran injustas. Era inteligente y aguda, capaz de responder a cualquier pulla, y tal y como había dicho James, valiente y leal. Además, aunque la había considerado fría como el hielo, me di cuenta de que una vez que cogía confianza era cariñosa, y hasta maternal. Reconozco que mi subconsciente me traicionó, y yo también me rendí a los encantos de Lily Evans.

Pero, por otra parte, no podía evitar sentir que me estaba robando a mi hermano.

Una noche antes de volver a casa por Navidad, Jimmy entró en la habitación canturreando, mucho más alegre de lo que le había visto en mucho tiempo.

- ¡Me quiere! – gritó, al tiempo que comenzaba a saltar sobre su cama - ¡Me quiere! ¡Me quiere! ¡ME QUIERE!

Remus, a pesar de haber sido despertado de tal manera, se mantuvo sereno y le miró fijamente (Yo le miraba con odio bajo la sábana con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza)

- ¿De qué hablas, Cornamenta?

- ¡De Lily! ¡Me ha dicho que me quiere! ¡Y ME HA BESADO!

El regalo de esas fiestas fue para mi amigo aquello que tanto había deseado durante largos años; que Lily le correspondiese.

En todo lo que duraron las vacaciones, no hubo otro tema de conversación: Lily por aquí, Lily por allá…

Me ponía enfermo. Sintiéndome miserablemente egoísta, y asqueado de mí mismo, me volví huraño, y pasaba largas horas leyendo en mi habitación, para no empañar la felicidad de mi amigo.

La vuelta al colegio supuso un alivio. Al menos allí podía refugiarme en Remus y Peter.

Sin embargo, a los pocos días, Lily Evans me abordó en el desayuno. Y cuando Lily Evans te aborda, no hay refugio posible.

- Sirius... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Mmmm… ahora no es un buen momento. Tengo que terminar esa redacción para McGonagall, ya sabes, y me lleva de cabeza.

- ¿Tú? ¿Problemas con los deberes? – inquirió ella - ¿Qué pasa Black? No estarás tratando de huir de mí, ¿No?

Aquello me sonó a desafío. Y Sirius Black nunca jamás rechaza uno. Es por cuestión de orgullo.

Decidí que al menos, para sentirme más confiado y a mis anchos, debía llevarla a mi terreno.

- Muy bien, a la hora de la comida en los baños de los chicos del 5º piso. – Lily enarcó una ceja. Por un momento pareció pensárselo, pero aceptó.

- Allí estaré.

Remus me miraba de hito en hito. Afortunadamente, ni Peter ni James estaban presentes, pues el uno me habría acribillado a preguntas, y el otro me habría fulminado con la mirada.

- ¿De qué va esto, Sirius? – me preguntó, muy serio.

- No tengo ni idea, pregúntale a ella.

- No, me refiero a lo de citarla en el baño. Allí es a dónde llevas a todos tus ligues. Es la novia de tu mejor amigo. ¿En qué estás pensando?

- Espera, espera, espera – le miré, ofendido – Para el carro. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que le haría algo así a James?

- Tú sabrás lo que haces. Me voy a clase.

Lunático se levantó y me dejó allí plantado, sumido en mis propios pensamientos.

Pasé el resto de la mañana evitando a mis amigos, y, a la hora de comer, me dirigí, por primera vez hecho un manojo de nervios, al baño.

Evans todavía no había llegado. Paseé por las baldosas envejecidas y sonreí al aproximarme a algunos puntos, recordando ciertas escenas.

- Así que… aquí es donde ocurre la magia – No la había oído entrar

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Cualquier chica de este colegio sabe que si entra en este baño con Sirius Black, sale satisfecha – no me quedó más remedio que reírme.

- Y aún así has venido.

- Espero salir satisfecha – dijo, y a mí me dio un vuelvo el corazón.- No de la misma manera en que lo hacen las otras, claro. ¿Te has sonrojado, Black?

- No debería de haberte traído aquí. Remus tenía razón… si James se entera…

- James se enterará y aceptará tus explicaciones sin ningún reparo. Él confía en ti, y yo también.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lily?

- Que me perdones.

Me quedé completamente perplejo. Eso sí que no lo esperaba. Su semblante había perdido aquel gesto burlón, y se había vuelto serio.

- ¿Perdonarte? ¿Yo a ti?

- Sí… se que desde que he empezado a salir con James, vosotros os habéis distanciado, y eso os hace daño. Sois hermanos, Sirius. Él me ha contado muchas cosas y no quiero ser la responsable de una brecha en vuestra amistad. Sé que estás enfadado…

- ¡Yo no estoy enfadado! – exclamé

- ¿Ah, no?

- ¡No! Bueno, sí, un poco, pero conmigo mismo por ser tan egoísta. No tienes que disculparte, Lily. Si alguien tiene aquí la culpa, ese soy yo.

- No quiero que sientas que te estoy robando a James. No es mi intención. Es sólo… que le quiero. Creo que le he querido desde hace mucho, pero antes me desquiciaba demasiado para considerarlo. – Yo le observé, expectante. – James es como tu hermano, ¿No podría serlo yo también? ¿No puedes dejarme ser tu amiga?

- Lily… yo no tengo nada en tu contra, créeme. Pero es que yo soy una persona difícil. Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes de mí.

- También hay cosas sobre mí que tú ignoras. Pero ambos sabemos lo que es ser rechazados por quién debería querernos, ambos hemos vivido nuestros mejores momentos en este castillo, y sobre todo… ambos queremos a James Potter. Necesito que me aceptes, Sirius. De verdad lo necesito.

La mirada de Lily era intensa, y a pesar de implorarme con ella, supe que era capaz de atravesarme y llegar hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Parecía querer decir: _"Ambos necesitamos que nos aceptes". _

Me entraron ganas de llorar. Me sentí desvalido, expuesto, con mi muralla de tipo duro derrumbada. Nunca me había portado especialmente bien con ella, y sin embargo, allí estaba, observando sin juzgarme, simplemente pidiendo mi amistad.

Me dejé resbalar por la pared y quedé sentado, contemplando mis rodillas. Las palabras que Remus había dicho alguna vez resonaban en mi cabeza: _"Lily es capaz de ver lo bueno que encierra cada persona". _

- ¿Puedes abrazarme? – pregunté, con voz ronca.

Y ella me rodeó con los brazos, y me acunó, sin ninguna dificultad a pesar del hecho de que yo era considerablemente más alto.

Permanecimos así, en silencio, un buen rato. Y por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí a gusto conmigo mismo, en cada uno de los aspectos.

Sin previo aviso, Lily buscó mis labios, y me besó. Yo me quedé inmóvil.

Apenas fue un roce. No hubo nada de romántico, ni de apasionado. Ella era la novia de mi mejor amigo, pero al igual que le quería a él, y le profesaba total lealtad, a partir de aquel momento, sope que sentiría lo mismo hacia aquella pelirroja de mirada resuelta.

Al fin y al cabo, Lily Evans nunca me había caído tan mal.

- Bueno, y dime – bromeé, mientras salíamos del baño - ¿James te deja satisfecha? – esta vez fue su turno de enrojecer.

- Nosotros no… yo soy… bueno. No es de tu incumbencia.

- ¿Cómo que no? Ahora somos amigos. Me enteraré de todo. – Solté una carcajada, y no pude evitar provocarla un poco más. – De todas maneras, Lily, no te preocupes. Ya sabía que eras virgen.

Y eché a correr para salvar el pellejo antes de que reaccionara.


End file.
